Many devices, websites, services, and applications implement various data protection techniques. Certain techniques involve the use of an encryption key or password that can be subject to interception or brute force guessing. Other methods may protect data but require extensive computing resources to encode and decode data. Such methods often fail to utilize various data format or indexing advantages when protecting the data. Often, systems implementing data protection techniques are required to protect date information, but also allow for different level of access to search the protected data based on a user's access rights. Thus, it may be advantageous to implement data protection techniques that allow the data to be searched with different access levels.